Lift me Up
by CenasNakedInMyBedWithMe
Summary: Lincoln Burrows is living the American dream but in order to keep his perfect life perfect, he must pull the trigger one last time. How will this change his fate in life and at fox River?
1. Home Depot

Pre- season one.  
Pairing: Lincoln/Melony.  
Forget what you think you know as this is a "what if" scenerio.  
Rated mature.

What life would have been like if Michael had only answered his call...

* * *

Lincoln Burrows stood on the patio of his suburban home and took in the surroundings. The perfectly manicured lawn, his own special project, that he worked on every Sunday. The gas grill that was given to him on Father's day earlier that year by LJ and his fiance, Melony. Then he turned his attention to the two story Colonial style house that he never imagined would be his. He was finally living his dream but soon it would all be gone, unless he did one last job.

One last hit.

He clutched the cell phone in his hand and debated the options. It was obvious to him that he really had no other choice. In order to pay his debt he had to take the job.

Didn't he?

"Everything ok babe?" Mel asked as Linc walked into the kitchen where she handed him a cold beer.

"Yeah, I was just looking at the yard. I think we need to add a few more plants around the water garden. And I think we should add a gazebo, don't you?"

"A few more? A gazebo? You just want a reason to go to Home Depot don't you?" She teased.

"I just want it to be perfect." A glint in his eye made her question his motives.

"What are you up to Linc?"

He took a swig from the glass bottle and set it on the counter and walked over to where she was standing in front of the sink. Lincoln wrapped his arms around her waist and gently kissed the top of her head. "Nothing. I just think I'd rather go today and get it over with so that we can enjoy the weekend with no interruptions. You know I have to get everything done before July." He slid his hands up her shirt and cupped her breast while his lips trailed kisses down the side of her exposed neck.

She took in a sharp breath and lost herself in the moment. Her body caved against him and her knees went weak. "Linc." She whispered. "Did you forget LJ is coming over after school?"

Lincoln let out a groan and slowly removed his hands from her shirt. "I didn't forget but I did lose track of time."

"You're not leaving now are you?"

He finished off the beer before placing a deep kiss on her lips and a kiss on her growing stomach. "I'll be back in a couple of hours. And when I get back we can fire up the grill or go out to dinner. Your choice."

"Fine. But please hurry back."

A pang of guilt hit him like a ton of bricks as he looked into her blue eyes. He hated that he had to lie to her. "I love you Mel."

"Love you too."

Lincoln regrettably turned and walked out the door and once in the car he let his head rest against the seat. He hated that he had to do what he was about to do. But there was no other way.

Was there?

* * *

Lincoln checked the address on the piece of paper and parked across the street from the garage where he would take out Macroy. He reached over to the glove box and pulled out a small bag of weed and some papers.

He had about twenty minutes to kill and a conscious to get rid of for the moment anyway.

The reflection in the review mirror stared back at him with a look of disappointment.

Lincoln lit the joint and took a hit all the while staring at the man in the mirror. He had been working so hard to leave that person behind. It wasn't who he was. Not anymore at least. He wanted to be a father to LJ and a husband to his soon to be wife and child. This was a chance for them to all be together as a family and he would die rather than lose it all.

With ten minutes left on the clock Linc took the last hit on his joint and dialed his brothers number. There was no coming down from the high he was on.

"Yo Scofield, it's your big brother, Linc. Pick up if you're there."

There was no answer as Lincoln put out the joint and cocked his gun. He said a quick prayer and his cell phone rang. Quickly he ducked behind a column and answered the call. "What?"

"What is what I should be asking you Linc. What's going on?"

Lincoln let his head rest against the cold concrete. "You're going to be an uncle again Michael. Melony's pregnant. And I need you to look after them Michael. Please."

"Where are you Linc? What's going on? Talk to me!"

Lincoln took in a deep breath an exhaled. "I don't want this life anymore Michael. I just want to be the man I'm meant to be."

"And you can be Lincoln. Just tell me where you are and I'll come get you."

"It's not that simple. I have to do one last job or I'll lose everything."

On the other end Michael closed his eyes and said a prayer, hoping that he was about to do the right thing. "Just tell me how much you need and I'll be there. Come on Linc, don't do this."

"I'm sorry Michael. I never meant to let you down. I haven't been a good brother to you and I'm sorry."

Gun shots rang out and Lincoln dropped his phone as he ducked for cover. Somewhere he could here Michael calling out his name. He crawled under a nearby SUV and watched as three men in black walked up to a car. The same car that Linc had been sent there for. Quickly he scrambled for his phone and set it to camera mode and started taking pictures. One of the men shot the driver of the car at point blank range and another ran around and opened the passenger door. Lincoln captured all this on his phone and sent a text to his brother.


	2. Surrounded

Before Lincoln could make it back to his car the police surrounded him. He threw his hands up and kneeled on the ground. The officers placed him under arrest and hauled him to the local precinct.

"Do you understand why we arrested you Mr. Burrows?"

Lincoln folded his hands in his lap and looked up at the detective. "No actually, I don't."

"The vice presidents brother was killed less than an hour ago and we have your prints on the murder weapon. What do you have to say now?"

Lincoln let his head fall backwards. He was being set up. Suddenly he saw how all the pieces fit together. "I'm not saying a word without my attorney."

"Fine. But things will go a lot easier on you if you just confess." The detective left the room and a guard came in and escorted Lincoln to a pay phone. Still handcuffed Linc managed to dial Michael's number.

"Bro, I'm in a lot of trouble. Please tell me you got to my phone." Linc turned his back to the guard as he was already paranoid.

"Yeah, I just got back from the parking garage. What the hell is going on?"

"I'm being framed for murder of the vice president's brother! I need you to make as many copies of that video as you can. Get me a lawyer. And call Mel and tell her what's going on before she hears it on the news."

"I'm on it. Don't worry you'll be out of there in no time. Don't say a word until your lawyer gets there. His name is William Morrison."

"Thanks Michael."

-- -- --

Melony checked the clock again as she cut up vegetables for the skewers. Lincoln should be home shortly and even though Lincoln had offered to take her out she knew how much he and LJ loved barbeque and besides it would give them some nice father-son time. Mel peeped into the living room where LJ was currently playing video games. She smiled and rubbed her expanding stomach. LJ was the spitting image of his father, not so much in looks but in actions. Both were funny and soft spoken but firm when they needed to be. They both were headstrong yet loving and giving. She was so blessed to have them in her life. She was snapped from her thoughts by the phone violently ringing. LJ stopped his game for a moment and looked at her as if asking if she wanted him to get it but she turned and walked back into the kitchen to pick up the extension.

"Hello?"

"Hey Mel, it's Michael. How are you?"

She cradled the phone with her shoulder and cheek and went back to cutting the vegetables in front of her. "I'm doing good Michael. It's been a minute since we've heard from you. How are you?"

"Overworked and underpaid."

She laughed. "That sounds right. If you called for Linc, he should be back any minute. He had to run to Home Depot and you know how that goes. But LJ's here and we are getting ready to grill. Would you like to join us? And before you say no, just think about how long it's been since you've been around."

"Mel, I would love to come over but I have something I have to tell you first. Now there's no need to worry. I'm already on top of this, but Linc's been arrested for murder."

She felt her heart sink and her eyes filled with tears. It was all she could do to choke back a primal scream. "No! No this can't be happening."

"Melony calm down. Think about the baby and LJ. You have to be strong and keep it together for them."

She bit back the sobs and frantically dried her eyes. "Have you talked to him?"

"Yes. I just got him a lawyer and am on my way to the police station. I'll keep you updated but for now try not to worry. This will all be over in a few hours."

"Do I need to come down there?"

Michael couldn't help but laugh. "Now you know Linc would kill us both if I let you go to the police station to see him. Just sit tight."

"Fine Michael. But if I don't hear from you in an hour I'll be down there in a heartbeat." She hung up the phone and ran upstairs to the bathroom. There was no stopping the tears as she sat down on the edge of the bathtub. Mel buried her head in a towel and sobbed away. What had Lincoln gotten himself into this time? What was he thinking?

A few minutes later LJ knocked on the door. "Mel, you ok?"

She splashed some water on her face and cleared her throat. "Yeah, just a little morning sickness. Sorry."

"I was just worried. I heard you talking to Uncle Michael. Is everything ok?"

"Yeah, everything is fine." She opened the door and stepped out. "Your dad just stopped by Michael's apartment for some help designing a new garden. You know how he is with landscaping. It can never be too perfect."

LJ laughed and followed her downstairs. "Great. I guess that means I'll be working this weekend."

"Not without pay though. I told Linc you needed a raise and he agreed."

LJ's face lit up and he gave her a big hug. "Now if you can just get him to agree to letting me get a motorcycle!"

She couldn't help but smile. "I don't know LJ, you still have to convince me on that one. It's just not safe."

"But..."

She threw up her hand. "No buts' LJ. Dad's going to be late for dinner so what do you want to do? We can go ahead and fire up the grill or order pizza."

-- -- --


	3. In Need

-- -- --

"Mr. Burrows." The tall gray haired man extended his hand. "I'm Mr. Morrison your attorney."

"I'm innocent Mr. Morrison. And I have proof." Lincoln set forward in his chair.

"So do I Mr. Burrows. Your brother made sure I saw the video and the pictures that you captured with your cell phone. The problem is someone is going to great lengths to frame you and I need to know why?"

Linc smirked in disbelief. "If I knew I would gladly tell you. But this is all new to me."

Mr. Morrison opened his brief case and sat down at the table. "This will go a lot smoother if you're honest. If I understand correctly you were in the garage tonight, correct?"

"Yes, but I didn't kill Steadman."

"Then why were you there?"

Linc slammed his fist against the table. "I was hired to make a hit but I never got the chance."

"Was the hit on Steadman?"

"No! A guy named Macroy."

Mr. Morrison made a few notes. "And what were your exact orders?"

Lincoln rolled his eyes. "To take out the driver of a silver two door BMW convertible with license plate number AZX 459."

"Did you ever fire your weapon?"

"No!"

Mr. Morrison made more notes on his yellow legal pad. "Where is the weapon now?"

Lincoln huffed. "The police confiscated it when they arrested me."

"I think I have enough information. I'm going to show the evidence to the judge and see if the case can be thrown out. Just sit tight and I'll let you know something as soon as I do."

--

Michael waited in the lobby of the police station nonchalantly he sent some text messages on his phone and waited to visit his brother. There wasn't much he could do now but wait. He had made sure to hire the best lawyer and made sure the copies of the video got into the right hands.

There was nothing left to do, but wait.

Thirty minutes passed and Michael grew uneasy. He walked over to the front desk where an overweight officer was snacking on a bag of Cheetos. "Excuse me; I was wondering if you could tell me when Lincoln Burrows can have visitors?"

The officer spoke with his mouth full of orange dust. "I'm on my break. Ask me in about ten minutes."

Michael hid his frustration and turned his back on the officer. Mr. Morrison just happened along and stopped Michael. "Are you Mr. Burrow's brother?"

"Yes."

"I'm his attorney Mr. Morrison. I just came from Judge Harrison's chambers and I'm happy to inform you that all charges against your brother have been dropped."

Michael eyed him suspiciously. "Just like that?"

"There wasn't enough evidence to hold him. After the video was played of the other three men, the judge threw it out. However, be advised that the prosecutor is arguing that one of the three was Lincoln. So he may be called back into court although it's highly unlikely."

Michael shook his head. "When can I see my brother?"

"He has to complete some paperwork so it shouldn't take more than ten minutes."

"Then he'll be free to go?"

Mr. Morrison nodded and handed him a card. "Yes he'll be free but if you find yourself needing my services again, here's my card."

"Thanks."

-- -- --

"Hey man am I glad to see you." Linc strolled out of the police station and gave Michael a big hug.

"Hey take it easy." Michael laughed and returned the hug. "Come on let's get away from this place. I hear Mel's grilling a mean steak."

Linc smiled. "Did you talk to her?"

"I did. And I am so happy for the both of you. I'm sorry I haven't been around but I plan to change that."

The two men settled into the red SUV and pulled out of the parking lot.

"So do you know if it's a boy or girl?"

Linc adjusted the radio and sat back in his seat. "Nah, it's too soon for that. She's only four months along."

Michael studied the review mirror he was almost certain they were being followed. "Hey Linc, I think we may have to make a detour."

Lincoln took notice of the car and raked a hand across his baldhead. "I can't believe this is happening. What do you think they want?"

"By the looks of the man with the gun, I would say they want you dead. Get down!" As soon as Michael yelled, gunshots sprayed their vehicle and they swerved onto another street. The black car came right behind them.

Bullets met metal as Michael sharply turned corner after corner desperately trying to lose the ominous men in the black car. "What the fuck is going on?"

"I don't know but you might want to consider shooting back."

Lincoln quickly reached for his gun and rolled down the window. Without another thought, he started shooting aiming at the front tire that he expertly blew out on the first shot. The black car swerved and crashed into a group of parked cars.

"Linc, I don't know what you got yourself into but we may need some help."

Linc reloaded his gun and turned to make sure there was no one else following them now. "I don't know what's going on Michael. I told you I wanted out and this was supposed to be my last job. Someone wants to bury me. So who can we trust to turn to?"

"You're not going to like it."

Linc raised an eyebrow. "Who?"

"Veronica."


	4. The Chosen Life

"No. There's no way I'm asking Veronica for help."

Michael turned into a shopping mall and parked. "There's no one else that I can think of Linc. "She's the only one."

"Fine. But I'm not talking to her."

"You're being stubborn. If someone is going to great lengths to kill you what do you think they have planned for your family?"

Lincoln turned as pale as a ghost. "I have to call Mel."

"No. I'm sure the lines are tapped. Which is why we need to get Veronica on our side and she can get someone to look after Mel and LJ."

Linc nodded his head and waited anxiously as his brother called Veronica.

-- -- --

Michael and Lincoln pulled up to an abandoned warehouse and Linc couldn't help but laugh. "This is ridiculous. I woke up this morning leading a perfectly normal life and now it's like a bad action movie."

Michael scoffed. "Well you chose this life."

Lincoln looked at him in disbelief. "Maybe this life choose me. It's not life I had the opportunities you did."

"You had all the opportunities I did Linc, you just chose the wrong path."

"No Michael I took the only path I could and that was taking care of you or I at least did the best I could. And you know nothing about my life now because you never come around."

Before Michael could respond, a knock on the window caused them both to jump nervously. Veronica stepped back from the window and smiled. Michael and Lincoln stepped out of the car and Veronica greeted them with a hug. "I'm not sure what you boys have gotten yourselves into but it doesn't look good."

"So you know?" Michael shot Linc a look and leaned against the vehicle.

"It's all over the news. The charges against you were suddenly dropped. Now Carolyn is in an uproar. "

Lincoln ran a hand across the top of his shaven head. "I didn't do it Ronnie. You have to know that."

She smiled and pushed a folder across the top of the car. "Oh, I know you didn't do it. But someone sure wants the world to believe you did."

"Who?" Linc asked at the same time Michael asked, "Why?"

"It's all in that folder. The company that Aldo, your dad worked for, wants revenge on him for leaving. They faked Terrance Steadman's death to pin on you."

Linc glanced from Michael to Veronica. "But why? It makes no sense?"

"Aldo has top secret information about the company and they're scared that he might leak certain information. Certain secrets that could keep Carolyn out of the White House."

"What sort of secrets?"

"According to my sources Aldo has proof that Carolyn authorized the purchase of mass weapons from Russia."

"Mass weapons?" Linc raised an eyebrow.

Veronica nodded and handed him a folder. "In here you will find the transcript of a phone call Aldo placed to a former CIA agent now living in Ireland. It's believed that your father has all the proof on a disk. There's supposedly enough hard proof on there to take Carolyn and the entire company down."

"If that's the case, why didn't our father just turn them in when he got the proof he needed?" Michael questioned as Linc crossed his arms over his chest and studied the two.

"Because Aldo knew that if he went after them, they would go after the two of you. The last time I spoke with him he was trying to get in touch with Argen his buddy in Ireland."

Michael glanced over the papers in the file again. "How long ago was that?"

"Last Tuesday. Why?"

"Because the only way to make sure we all stay alive is to get that disc into the right hands and make sure Carolyn or the company never hurt anyone again."

Lincoln threw his hands up in the air. "No way man, I've been cleared of all charges and that's all that matters to me. I'm going home to LJ and Mel and that's it."

"Michael's right. If you want to protect your family and get your father off the hook you're going to have to get that disc." Veronica glanced from brother to brother before she turned to Linc and handed him a cell phone. "This line can't be traced call home and make sure they are alright Linc. I'm going to get Trey and Roger to keep watch over the house. You and Michael see what you can dig up and I'm going to work on finding Aldo."

--

The brothers watched as Veronica left in Michael's car until she could get a rental and ditch his car. Linc dialed his home number praying for Mel to answer. After about five rings, Linc was in a panic until LJ answered.

"Dad, where are you?"

"I'm with Uncle Mike. Where's Mel?"

"She's outside trying to get the grill going. She wanted it to be a surprise but between you and me I think we will end up calling out for pizza."

Linc couldn't help but laugh at the way LJ lowered his voice as if Mel could hear him. And the thought of her outside with his grill both warmed his heart and scared him. "Will you take her the phone please? And go ahead and order pizza sport, because I won't be able to make in home in time for dinner. I love you."

"Fine. Love you too dad."

Linc cringed as he caught the disappointment in LJ's voice. "Baby, where are you?" Mel asked with concern.

"I'm with Michael. Listen I want you and LJ to go over to your sister's house until I get home."

"Why? What's going on Linc?"

"Mel, please don't question me. All I can tell you is that my dad seems to be involved in some government shit and they are behind trying to frame me for murder. Just get LJ and go to your sisters. I'll call back in a few hours to check on you."

She was silent and although she wanted to question his sanity, she knew that he would never lie about something so serious. "Are we in any danger? Should I call the cops?"

"No! Don't worry baby this will all be over soon, I promise. Don't call the cops. We don't know who we can trust at this point. Just be extra careful and stay in the house. I love you!"

"We love you too Linc." She hung up the phone and stood motionless. She wanted to break down and cry or at least have Linc there to hold and comfort her. But she found herself angry with him for being in this mess in the first place. But in reality, she was angry that she had to deal with being without him. "LJ!" She yelled as she walked into the house and he came bounding down the stairs taking them two-by-two.

"I know dad's not coming home in time for dinner."

"No he's not. He and Uncle Mike are out being asses so we now have to go over to Aunt Autumn's for the night."

LJ rolled his eyes. "What's he gotten into now?"

Mel couldn't help but smile. "I'm not sure but it seems grandpa Aldo may have a hand in this mess. Anyway, I'm going to call Autumn and let her know we're on our way to order pizza and rent some movies. Sound good to you?"

LJ nodded before returning upstairs to grab his bag. Mel called her sister to inform her of their situation and made sure it was ok if they came over. After being reassured that, it would be a welcomed visit Mel threw some clothes and stuff into a bag and met LJ in the garage. They set out on the two-hour drive in silence.


	5. Mom

They turned down the quiet suburban street and pulled into the driveway parking behind Autumn's SUV. LJ had been quiet the entire ride despite Mel trying to perk him up. "I know this isn't what you had planned for the weekend but hopefully we'll still be able to salvage some time with your dad."

"It's not your fault. Dad promised to take me to Wrigley Field tomorrow and I was really looking forward to it."

"I'm sure he'll be back in time for the game. If not I would be happy to take you. I mean, I know I'm not as cool as Linc and the baseball cap will actually fit on my head as opposed to having to be greased onto my head, like your dad's. But I'll try to be as cool as I can without embarrassing you."

LJ laughed aloud. "Thanks Mel. And even if dad does make it back in time I want you to still go with us."

"Are you sure? Because that's kind of a guy thing you two have going on."

LJ smiled and nodded. "I'm sure I want you to go. We're a family and we're suppose to do all this stuff together." He paused before turning to look out the window. "Actually I wanted to talk to you about something."

"What is it?"

"Ok, hear me out before you say anything." LJ waited until Mel nodded her head as he nervously fidgeted with the string on his hoodie. "I thought I would ask you before I asked dad because I know with the baby coming that you have a lot on your plate. But I've already asked mom and she said it was up to dad. But I was wondering if I promise not to get into any more trouble and help around the house, can I live with you and dad?"

"Your mom doesn't care?"

LJ shook his head. And Mel threw her arms around the boy's neck. "Of course you can live with us! Why do you think we bought a four bedroom house and gave you your own room even though we hardly see you?"

"Maybe you bought the house for all the babies you and dad are going to have."

Mel playfully punched him in the arm. "Maybe so but you'll always be our first baby!" She pinched his cheek and grabbed the keys from the ignition. "I'm so happy you want to live with us and your dad is going to cry like a little French girl. Of course you know we'll have to talk it over with Lisa first."

"Yeah, that's cool."

They unloaded their bags and walked up the driveway to her sister Autumn's house making easy conversation about the future. LJ knocked on the door and waited while Mel fumbled with her cell phone. Theodore opened the door and welcomed them in. "Autumn ran out to pick up some movies and candy. LJ, boy you get taller every time I see you." He slapped LJ on the back and LJ shot Mel a look that screamed for help. Her brother-in-law was a talker and would talk until the sun came up. "Can I get ya'll something to drink?"

"No thank you. We filled up on slurpies on the ride up here."

"LJ I got a new Xbox 360 and a ton of games waiting on you in the den."

"Sweet! Thanks Uncle T." LJ barely managed to get out before running into the other room.

Mel just shook her head before sitting down on the plush sofa and resting her head. She wanted to close her eyes and fall into a deep sleep but she was too concerned about Linc and the trouble he was in.

"So what kind of trouble is he in?" Theodore asked as he poured himself a glass of tea.

"I'm not entirely certain. Something to do with Aldo and the government." She lowered her voice so as not to let LJ hear her. "I know that I'm scared Teddy. I don't know what to do or even how serious this is. Aldo leads a pretty secretive life and whomever he's working for has a lot of power."

"Linc want let anything happen to you or that boy. Don't worry. Ya'll can stay here as long as you like."

"Thanks Teddy."

Mel was just about to stretch out on the couch when she heard Autumn come through the backdoor yelling for some help. Theodore jumped up and Mel followed him into the kitchen where Autumn was loaded down with bags and boxes from the local pizza joint. "I couldn't remember what LJ liked on his pizza so I got a little of everything. Plus plenty of sodas and junk food." She waited while Teddy helped relieve her of the load and she threw her arms around her sisters' neck. "How are my favorite sister and baby?" Autumn patted Mel's stomach before kissing her cheek and walking off to find LJ.

Mel shook her head. "She doesn't even wait for an answer."

"Not my Autumn. She's addicted to energy drinks. I tell you I'm almost at the point where I want to send her to rehab. She's always on the go and never has a minute that she's not doing something. Makes me tired just watching her."

Mel chuckled. "Well, I'm sleeping for two so I think I'm going to grab a slice of pizza and call it a night. Linc is supposed to call if he does wake me up please."

"Sure thing."

Mel poked her head into the den and found LJ and Autumn battling it out in some video game that she wasn't familiar with. "Goodnight you guys. I'll see you in the morning."

"Night Mel. Love you." LJ called out. Autumn stood up and walked over to Mel while telling LJ she would be right back.

"Are you sure you're going to be alright?" Autumn asked as she walked down the hallway to the guest bedroom.

"Yeah, I just need this to all be over. I'm worried about Linc."

"I'm sure he'll be fine with his muscle and Mike's brain they will have it all wrapped up by tomorrow."

"I hope so. I appreciate you and Teddy letting us stay over. I hope we didn't ruin any plans or anything."

Autumn shook her head. "Teddy and I have wanted you guys to come up for a while now. But since you got pregnant you haven't been your usual self."

Mel sat down on the edge of the bed and dropped her head. "It's been tough because we have been trying to work though LJ's probation and his lashing out but he's over that now. Then Linc has been pulling away from setting a date for our wedding, which I wanted to be married before the baby comes. I'm not even sure he wants to get married."

Autumn put an arm around her sister's shoulders. "Sure he does Mel. Lincoln loves you more than life."

"I hope your right."

Autumn smiled before patting her sister on the leg. "Of course I'm right. Now get some sleep while I go kick LJ's but at this new TNA game."

"Fine. See you in the morning." Mel laid her head against the pillows and closed her eyes.


	6. For Protection

Mel awoke some time later to Autumn shaking her awake. "Mel, wake up Linc's on the phone."

"Baby, what's going on? Are you ok?"

Linc sighed into the phone. "Yes sweetheart I'm fine. Michael and I are in Philadelphia. How's LJ?"

"He's pretty upset that you are going to miss the game tomorrow night but I told him I would take him."

"I really wish you two would stay home. Mel you, LJ and the baby are too important to me. If anything happens..." He cut himself off not wanting to finish the sentence or the thought for that matter.

"Linc we'll be fine. Just find your dad and get this mess over with. I want you home with us. Speaking of which, LJ wants to live with us and he says that mom says it's ok."

"It's about time. I swear when this over we are taking a vacation and forgetting everything. Baby, I have to go. Tell LJ I'm sorry and I love him. I love you Mel."

"Love you too Lincoln."

She held the phone to her chest and raked a hand through her hair. Everything seemed so surreal. She was having a hard time digesting everything but decided there was nothing she could do until tomorrow. She turned over and pulled the cover over her head careful to muffle her sobs with her pillow.

--

"I'm not sure this is the best way to go about this Linc. Mark obviously knows where dad is and he's just not telling us. Why else would he insist on meeting us here? I don't like this Linc."

Lincoln Burrows surveyed their surroundings. "I don't know Mike. Maybe he just wants to be thorough or maybe he's trying to screw us like everyone else."

They took a seat at the outside bistro, ordered two coffees, and waited. The cell phone that Veronica gave Linc rang and he picked it up immediately.

"Linc, its Veronica. I found Argen and he's stateside. He's staying at the Westin in New York City. But you worry about finding your dad, my guys are on Argen."

"We're meeting with Mark in a few minutes. He should be able to shed some light on finding Aldo. Unless he's trying to screw me over too. You know Veronica, there's a lot about this I don't really trust. I mean I knew dad was into some government shit but to actually try to kill me. Is it really that serious?"

"I'm sorry Linc, but the less you know the better off you are." With that, she hung up the phone.

Lincoln turned to Michael his expression etched with concern. "Mike, we may be in over our heads. With no one to turn to."

Michael leaned forward on his elbows, his hands clasped in front of him. "Do you remember what dad use to tell us when we were little and we would get scared when he was about to leave?"

"No."

"He would say they key to being fearless is in the heart. Look toward the ones you love for protection."

Lincoln raised an eyebrow and shrugged his shoulders. "And, what's your point?"

"My point is dad has always groomed us for this life Linc, we just chose to ignore the signs."

"Huh?"

Michael shook his head. "Dad always thought that at least one of us would end up taking his place in the company. Everything he ever told us was basically code for something else. Fearless in the heart and look towards the ones you love. Think about it Linc."

"I don't want to play your games Michael. If you know something just spill it."

"Come on Linc, we don't have to wait for Mark." Michael stood up and threw a wad of bills on the table to cover their coffee and a tip.

Linc reluctantly followed Michael to the car and got in on the passenger side not even bothering to question Michael on where they were going.

--

"Mel!" LJ called out her name before entering the room. "Mel!" He called again as he stepped closer to the bed. She jumped and sat straight up in the bed her eyes still burning from the tears she had shed.

"What's wrong LJ? Are you ok?"

"Yeah. I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to ride to the mall with Uncle T, if it's ok."

Mel wiped the sleep from her eyes willing the burning to go away. "Yeah it's fine. Make sure to keep your cell phone on and answer it if I call! And please stay with Teddy."

"Yes ma'am." LJ saluted her.

Mel raked a hand through her hair. "I'm sorry but I just worry. With whatever's going on with your dad and grandpa... Just be careful."

He leaned over and kissed her cheek. "I will mom."

Mel felt the tears well up in her eyes. "What did you call me?"

"Mom." LJ smiled brightly. "Is that ok?"

She nodded her head before pulling him into a big hug. "You bet it is." She kissed the top of his head before letting him go. Once he was out of sight, she dropped back onto the bed and sobbed. Linc was missing so much she could only hope this was over quickly because she was ready to get life back to normal.

--

Autumn sat a plate of fresh fruit and banana walnut pancakes in front of her sister before pouring them both a cup of tea. "Good morning sunshine."

Mel rolled her eyes and popped a piece of kiwi in her mouth. "What's so damn good about it?"

"You're breathing aren't you?"

"Barely." Mel shot back.

"So what is Linc up to now?" Autumn asked as she took a sip from her mug and flipped open the paper.

"He and Mike are on the search for Aldo. I think they are on a wild goose chase because the last I heard he was in Ireland."

"What does Linc think?"

Mel shook her head. "Linc believes whatever he's told. Not that I don't believe this but the fact that Carolyn Reynolds is involved scares the shit out of me."

"Why is that?"

Mel took a sip from her cup before sitting it down in front of her. "Aldo once told me that I should get out of my relationship with Lincoln because of the dangers I would face. Of course, I pushed him into telling me more and he told me as much as he could about the company and that Carolyn and her brother were behind all the decisions. Apparently, her great-great grandfather founded the company. Anyway, it means bad things for whomever the company sets their target on in this case it's Aldo and to get to him they plan to take out Lincoln and Michael."

"Oh dear God. If they are going after Lincoln and Michael in order to get to Aldo, they won't stop there will they?"

Tears filled Melony's eyes once again. "No they won't."


End file.
